


If It's Just You and Me

by Lie17



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Celebrity Jaskier, M/M, Matchmaker Yennefer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parent Geralt, Sugar Baby Geralt, Sugar Daddy Jaskier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lie17/pseuds/Lie17
Summary: Geralt lives a hard life trying to make money doing odd jobs while being a single father. When Yennefer offers him to be one of her sugar babies, he reluctantly takes the offer. Jaskier is the famous Julian Pankratz and though he has everything, he's missing one thing: companionship. He doesn't care if he has to pay for it and be a sugar daddy. Yennefer sees these two lonely, miserable people and makes a match. Will they fall in love with one another? Will it only be a business transaction?Read and find out.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 25
Kudos: 114





	1. The Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for The Witcher. I am so excited to bring this to you all. I wanted to do something nice for my dad's birthday. He's not here anymore but I thought dedicating this fanfic to him would be a nice gift to all of you. Please let me know what you think, I would really like to hear from all of you! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Geralt wouldn’t dare complain about his life, he had everything he needed. He had food, clothes, a roof over his head, and his little Cirilla or Ciri. She was his world and he wanted to give her everything she wanted. Unfortunately, due to money constraints, he couldn’t do that for her. It took several weeks of saving money to get her the bike she wanted last Christmas. But it was so worth missing a few meals if it meant that he saw that smile on her face when she opened it. He got his money’s worth out of it since she used it all the time. He was content with the purchase after that. 

He woke up before his alarm like usual, having barely fallen asleep it seemed. He had time to nap during the day if he needed to. Yennefer was coming over so maybe he would use that as an excuse not to open the door since she had a key and could let herself in. He stepped into the shower to wake himself up. He needed to be awake because he was driving, and he would never want to put Ciri in danger. 

After the shower, he changed into a fading black t-shirt and worn jeans. He puts on his boots and then went into Ciri’s room. She’s sound asleep, she had always been a heavy sleeper. Only coming into his room when she had a nightmare. But those were starting to get less frequent and he didn’t know how to feel about that. He woke her up by calling her name and slightly shaking her. She opened her eyes slowly and yawned. Her hair was all over the place like his was when he slept, and he couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Good morning, Ciri,” He said softly.

She looked up at him groggily, “Good morning, Dad.”

Once he was sure that she wasn’t going back to sleep and began to get ready, he went to the kitchen to scrounge up some breakfast. He made himself some toast and got her favorite cereal ready for her on the table. She came bounding out of the room in a pink dress that Yennefer got her with the matching shoes. He worked on her hair while she was eating her breakfast. He had mastered pigtails last night and wanted to show off a little. She was delighted when he was finished, he made sure to put the ribbons matching to her dress and shoes, which made her delight turn to joy. 

They left the house right on schedule, Geralt made sure she was secure in the car before taking off. Ciri was alert now and talking about everything that came to mind. She had a dream about dragons and how amazing they were. He couldn’t help but agree, dragons were awesome. They made it to school earlier now that he tried a shortcut that he had been thinking about using for weeks. He got off with her and walked her to class, the teacher was getting things ready for the class that day, she turned to face them once she heard their footfalls.

“Good morning Mr. Rivia and Ciri! You look so beautiful today,” The woman said with a smile.

Ciri beamed at her, “Thank you.”

“Come on, Ciri, let’s get you to your seat, I’ll see you after school Mr. Rivia,” The teacher said. 

Geralt nodded and told Ciri to have a good day before he left home and collapsed on the bed. He didn’t even remember dreaming when the smell of strong perfume hit his nostrils and he opened his eyes to see Yennefer sitting on the side of the bed, stroking his hair. She was in a white pantsuit and a purple blouse that made her hair and eyes stand out more so than usual. She smiled a coy smile, kissing his forehead, her expensive matte lipstick didn’t stain him. He hated washing that stuff off anyway.

Yennefer said, “It’s time to wake up, sleeping beauty.”

“I’ll get up if you get off,” He responded.

It was no secret that they were once lovers. But they were like fire and gasoline with one another, they burned so fiercely and quickly that they faded out quickly as well. They knew they were better friends than lovers and when Geralt got Ciri, Yennefer became her godmother and bought her everything she wanted. Most of the furniture, toys, half of the clothes and accessories were from Yennefer. Geralt always wanted to pay her back but she told him no. She had money from the business she owned and told him Ciri was like her daughter and to let her handle it since she knew more about fashion, trends and style anyway.

Geralt got up and off the bed and let Yennefer lead him to the kitchen where she had lunch and her laptop set up. He sent her a look, but she shrugged and motioned him to eat what she brought. She practically bought a whole restaurant with the amount of food, but he recalled his meal was toast last night and this morning, so he sat down and ate while she took calls and worked on things on her computer. Yennefer was the owner of a service that hooked sugar daddies up with sugar babies. For years she wanted him to join as one of her sugar babies. He always said no but with his money getting less and less he decided to at least hear her offer. Once he had his fill, he turned to her and gave her all his attention.

He broke the silence, “You really want me doing this, don’t you?”

“You would be perfect for a few of my clients. The minimum allowance that I am willing to accept would be $450 a week, not including gifts or anything else. Imagine what you could do with that much money a week. You could afford a better apartment, food, and more things you want to buy Ciri. Imagine what you’ll have if you get gifts. Like clothes for you, or Ciri, or even monetary gifts on top of that allowance,” She replied to him.

He sighed, “$450 a week is a guarantee?”

“That’s the minimum I will usually start a newbie on. You won’t get anything less than that. But you could get more, there will be a contract set up between me and the sugar daddy that will make sure that whatever the amount he gives you will be constant. If he goes under the agreed amount, the contract is terminated. I know you and I will make sure that you get more than enough to live on. I would say for you, the minimum would be around $550 to $600,” She said.

He nodded, “Okay. How do you get paid then?”

“If you must know, they have a monthly fee while I’m searching, the minimum is $450, so they get used to paying that amount. Then, once I find them someone. I will tack on my service fee, along with your allowance. So, you will get your money and I get my fee which is $100 a month. It might not sound like a lot but with all the clients I have who have their sugar babies and new ones always finding me, I’m very comfortable. Also, I have investments, so I make money from that too. For you, I’ll lower my fee to $50 just so he can focus on you,” She explained.

He gazed at her seriously, “You don’t have to do that.”

“I will and I want to. I want to make sure that he can spoil you and spoil Ciri if he wants. You deciding to talk to me about this wasn’t an easy choice. I’m grateful that you are, and I want to show my gratitude. Besides, I have enough old and new clients, plus my investments to hold me over. I’m not losing money with you. Will you do this? I want to make sure that you want to do this for yourself,” She said.

He nodded again, “I’ll do it.”

“Perfect. You need to do the paperwork and I will find you someone. I do have an idea of who I want for you. There are several people that have been waiting for me to find someone. They have priority, but if someone new comes up, I’ll make sure to bring you up,” She said with a smile.

With that Yennefer and Geralt worked on the paperwork together. He focused on the questionnaire that he filled out using her computer. After that he filled out an introduction of himself, talking about how he is a single father and how important his daughter is to him. When that was done, Yennefer had him sign a contract for her and a contract for the future sugar daddy to sign. Yennefer signed both contracts before packing up her things. She had a meeting with a new sugar daddy that she couldn’t be late for. Geralt was helping her and packing the rest of the food for her when she told him to keep it. She reminded him to give Ciri her love and left her a gift before she left. He didn’t tell her, but he was grateful for that.

By the time Yennefer left, it was time to pick up Ciri from school. He left quickly, grateful for the shortcut, and made it to her class. He showed his ID to the teacher and Ciri left with him. She told him everything that happened that day. One of the girls threw water on her to ruin her dress but she told the teacher, so the other girl got in trouble. Geralt had noticed that this girl was being mean to Ciri lately. He was glad how she handled it but wished he could find out what that was about. It wasn’t like in his days at school where information was open knowledge. It was different now, safer, but different.

She worked on homework while he made her chicken nuggets for dinner. She would ask him questions and he would answer, it was easy homework, it wasn’t anything complicated. They worked together on it while the nuggets were cooking in the oven. Once they were out, he cleared the table and they had dinner. Geralt took the leftovers from earlier and ate with Ciri. Everything seemed right in the world. 

* * *

  
Yennefer hated being late and thankfully she wasn’t. She made it back to her office with time before the meeting began. She was proud of herself and how fast she could dive. Unfortunately, she only had time to set up her computer when her secretary told her the client was here. She huffed but she wasn’t mad, getting Geralt to sign the contract was worth the effort and time she spent. She made sure to sit down and look over who was visiting her. When she glanced over at the name, she couldn’t help but smirk. She put on more perfume before the door opened and the client walked in.

“Is that Black Opium by Yves Saint Laurent? Excellent choice,” The client said as he walked in.

She stood up and reached out her hand to shake, “Why yes, it is. I’m surprised that you know what brand it is and everything Mr. Pankratz, or should I call you Julian?”

“For privacy purposes, I prefer to be called Jaskier, if you don’t mind,” He said as he shook her hand.

She nodded, “Yes, of course. We can’t have such a famous performer in this kind of publicity. Please sit down so we can discuss what I can help you with.”

“Well, I think we both know why I’m here but yes; I want a sugar baby. I want companionship and a relationship. As you know my other relationships didn’t work out. Maybe this will be better,” he said.

She nodded again, “I understand, and it will be a relationship. Whoever I select for you will fulfill your needs while also having needs of their own to be fulfilled. I believe since you are new to this, you should have someone who is also new. That way you must communicate, and if it works out, you can terminate the contract and have a relationship without the payment. It’s not easy to do but it is doable. I have several former clients where that has worked out for them.”

“Oh okay, and will they be informed about everything about me?” He asked.

She looked over his paperwork before answering, “Yes they will. Will you go to where they live, or will you have different arrangements?”

“I have a big enough estate. It’s private and not many people know where I live. I think it would be easier if they lived with me,” He said.

Yennefer nodded and looked up a few people on her laptop. She had forgotten to close Geralt’s file on there when she looked it over and then looked over at Jaskier. The wheels in her head were turning. She wasn’t sure what she should do. Jaskier made more than enough money to take care of Geralt and he could move in and not worry about utilities or rent. It sounded perfect but she had to make sure about one thing. She knew for a fact that Geralt wouldn’t do anything without Ciri being taken care of and he would want her with him. It was understandable as a father. Just to make sure, she looked at both files and noticed they matched well on a lot of things. This was strange but she knew destiny when she saw it. She printed out Geralt’s questionnaire and an introduction along with a picture she had of him and Ciri. She retrieved the papers once they were printed and handed them to Jaskier.

She sat down again, “This is a good friend of mine named Geralt. He just signed up with me after years of me nagging him to join. He had a daughter named Cirilla, Ciri for short. You both match on a lot of things. Read the information that he provided and tell me what you think?”

She watched him stare at the picture for the longest time, read the information carefully and look at the picture again. She couldn’t help but smirk, she knew she had Jaskier where she wanted him. She picked the right picture. Geralt should be happy that she chose that picture over the one where he’s shirtless and doing yard work for her. For now, she would keep it to herself. She waited a few more minutes before clearing her throat and getting Jaskier’s attention away from the picture. She watched the man jump slightly in his seat before glancing up at her and smiling sheepishly, like a kid who got caught with candy before dinner.

“Uh–well I am very impressed. He is very handsome, like an Adonis, he does also match what I want in someone. Family oriented is a plus because he will commit. He’s basically perfect,” He said.

She agreed and said, “He does come with his daughter. She’s a sweet girl who will be sure to like you since you’ve done several things for kids. She’s friendly with everyone but a little shy at first but I know you can work with that. Would that be a problem with you having a kid living with you too?”

“No, it wouldn’t be. I know I’m known for parties, but I don’t like them at my house. My house is to get away from it all. She would be fine there, I can also help pay for a private school for her, my old private school would let me enroll her. I’m fine with the fact he has a kid. They are cute together and I know he loves her dearly,” He said.

Yennefer nodded contently, “Perfect. We should discuss monthly about allowance. Geralt is special and since he has a daughter to support the minimum is $600 per week. That’s not including any gifts you want to give him or Ciri. The questionnaire has clothes sizes for him and Ciri, shoe sizes are included too. I added their aesthetics as well. Geralt likes practical gifts he can use while Ciri likes anything she gets. Do you agree to those terms?”

“Yes. I agree to the terms. He sounds nice. So how does this work? Do I meet him first and then he moves in? Or he just moves in?” Jaskier asked.

She replied, “First I tell him what’s happened and if he agrees as well meeting you or moving in, you’ll come in and sign the contract and then I’ll give you both each other’s phone numbers if you haven’t done so beforehand.”

Jaskier nodded and soon he parted ways with her. Yennefer was glad to have pushed Geralt like that. Now all she needed to do was to tell the brute the news. She knew that texting him now wouldn’t be the most ideal. He wasn’t looking at his phone and it was Ciri time. The last thing she wanted was to evoke the wrath of Geralt when he was being interrupter during those precious hours with his daughter. She would call later when he wasn’t busy. She would call Geralt from the car, on her way home. In the meantime, she had some other work to do before then.

* * *

  
Jaskier was lucky. He had become famous when he was a child for his talent with musical instruments and singing. His most popular songs were with guitars and pianos he would play while singing. He was considered a prodigy and like other prodigies, once his voice started to change, people began to fade him out. But he didn’t give up there, he starred on Broadway in pre-teen to early teen roles where he dazzled the audience. He then gained the confidence to act in shows and movies, roles were offered to him and he ran with them, making them his own.

It took hard work, but he had gotten a Grammy when he was young for his music, an Emmy for his stint on a television show he was in from the age of thirteen to eighteen, and a Tony for working on the stage during his time off from television. All he needed was an Oscar and he would one of the few people in the world to be an EGOT recipient. He had yet to act in anything that was Oscar-worthy, still, he knew it was only a matter of time.

He kept getting offers for roles, but he was working on creating his new music. He only accepted the television, animated, and commercial ones while he composed lyrics. But nothing was good enough to record. It was frustrating. He knew he wanted to write from life, but he hadn’t done anything relatable to other people that would be song worthy. The only song he wrote so far was about a relationship that ended as quickly before it began. It was a great song in the most heart-wrenching way. Still, he wanted to talk about love and happy things.

He thought about what happened today. He went to meet a sugar daddy matchmaker and she had found him a match so early on. He was surprised how that worked out for him. The moment he saw Geralt, a small smile gracing his face while his eyes were looking at his daughter who was looking at the camera with a big smile. He fell in love with both and knew he would do anything for them from then on.

Geralt was so handsome it wasn’t fair. He would have been leading man material if he decided to act. He wasn’t sure if he could convince him to act. From what he gathered from the questionnaire, Geralt didn’t seem like the acting type. Maybe he could model and do perfume adds? That made more sense to him. Maybe he could convince him to do that with time. Not all at once, he didn’t want to scare the guy more than he already would.

He got ready for his for the photoshoot section of the interview in his dressing room. People picked out the clothes he was promoting, it was some tight, uncomfortable pants with an even tighter shirt that was probably a size too small as well as some shoes he would never wear because he wanted too. Once he was dressed, he sat in a chair were people were fussing over his hair and doing light makeup to enhance his features. He was used to this at this point, but it still was annoying. 

When he was ready, he was led to the props he was going to use. The first one was a piano, and he was told to play, and act natural. He played a somber song and then switched to happy song that he could look to the camera and smile at while he played. After a few shots, he was led to where a guitar and told to play while acting natural. Play he did, going from a happy song where he smiled playfully to a sad song where he looked more reverend as he played. They took several shots of that before he was given a puppy and told to play with the puppy. This was easy for him, he loved animals and puppies were his thing. He would have one if he had the time to take care of one. He played so much he didn’t even notice the camera taking his picture until the photographer told him it was enough photos. The puppy was taken away from him and he was longing for it to come back.

Jaskier changed in his dressing room while things were taken away, the clothes were taken, and he used the clothes he walked in with. He was far more comfortable than before, perfect for the interview. He went to the designated interview room. The reporter was nice, having watched the photoshoot, she had prepared a list of questions for him. They made small talk while she got ready for the interview, getting her phone to record mode. Once it was ready, she began.

“So Julian Pankratz, I’m so honored to interview you. What have you been up to recently aside from working on your new album?” She asked.

He thought about it before he replied, “I’ve been doing a few things. I shot a commercial a few days ago. I’m hoping the reception goes well. I’m doing some other things for television; you might see me cameo or guest star in a few of your favorite shows. There is also an animated film I’m in, I play a lark.”

“Yes, I heard about the animated film! It’s called ‘In Dream’s world’ and it will be out in the winter just in time for the holidays. What made you decide to do this film?” She pressed.

He answered, “It had been a while since I had lent my voice to an animated film. I’m glad I get to be the main character, Dream, and I think it’s cute that he’s a lark. It’s also nice to do something for the kids, you know?”

“I agree and it’s going to be a great film, I can tell. Now I know that you are taking some time off to work on your new album. Can you give us any hints to what that is going to be about?” She asked.

He said, “Well, it’s going to be based on snippets from my life. I might have a song or two with their lyrics done. We’ll see if I can get music attached to them or if I want to work on other songs.”

“That’s so exciting! I can’t wait to hear it or them. Now, this is a question everyone is asking since you’ve broken up with your model ex-girlfriend some time ago. Are you seeing someone new?” She looked at him curiously.

He came back with, “Yes I am. But I am not able to disclose anything about them. They aren’t in the business and I want them to keep their privacy for as long as I can.”

The rest of the interview went off without any problems. She understood that Jaskier wanted privacy for his significant other. She thanked him for his time and reminded him that he had time before it was published. They wanted to promote the animated movie and made sure it would be done closer to the film release date. He was thankful for that and graciously told her so before they went their separate ways. He knew it was premature of him to bring it up when there was no one yet. If Geralt said no, he had time to find someone else and go into more detail at the premiere about them.

He got home as quickly as possible and had dinner, then watched tv before going to bed all alone. Yes, Jaskier was lucky when it came to his fame. It came at a price; he was lonely and there was nothing that all the money or the notoriety he had that could cure him his loneliness. That’s why he hoped things would work out with Geralt or someone else if the man said no. He didn’t want to be lonely. He was even willing to pay for a relationship if it meant that he would have someone to hold onto. He cuddled a pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

  
Geralt was getting ready for bed, there were no odd jobs for him tonight when he heard his phone ring. He knew the song was specifically for Yennefer. It was called ‘Sweet but Psycho’ by Ava Max. The only reason he remembered that much about it was because Yennefer told him so on several occasions that the song was about her. Not that he could deny that. He would have called it ‘Bitchy and Psycho’ but that was him. He brought it up once and she playfully hit him in the shoulder. It still hurt for a few days after which was fine, he might have deserved that one.

“Yes, Yennefer?” He answered.

She laughed, “If this is the kind of respect I get for technically being your boss, I would have you work for me full time. Maybe I’ll fire my secretary and you can take her place.”

“Cut the crap. I take it you have some news for me?” He asked.

She giggled more, “Eager, are we? Yes, I have news. I found you a match, it’s the guy I was interviewing today. I’m sure even you’ve heard of Julian Pankratz?”

“Yes, he’s a celebrity, what about-he’s not the guy you set me up with, is he?” He asked fearing the answer.

She replied, “Of course I did. You both made a great match for one another. I can hear you pouting on the other side of the phone. I told him about Ciri and he was on board with her. He’s a good guy and not a prick as you think. He agreed to $600 and offered to have you and Ciri move with him in his private home. He even said he would make sure Ciri got into his old private school. Think about it Geralt, you don’t have to live in a shitty apartment, buy food or pay utilities, it will all be provided. You would worry about half of the private school payment, and a few of your personal bills all while getting $600 a week, every week. That’s not including any gifts he gives either if you. Ciri would be staying in a safe place with top-notch security, eating the best foods and everything she wanted she could have. That’s all you’ve ever wanted for her. And Jaskier can make it possible.”

“I thought his name was Julian,” He stated.

She answered, “It is. He asked to go by Jaskier, privacy reasons. No need to tell anyone that your sugar daddy is Julian Pankratz. It wouldn’t be good for his reputation and I’m famous for being accommodating.”

“Jaskier it is then,” He said.

She went on about a few things. He was listening but he was thinking about other things. It would be nice to leave this place and have a decent working AC. This apartment was too hot in summer, too cold in the winter and miserable in every other season too. Not having to skip meals to make rent or buy things for Ciri would be good too. Ciri would be in private school where she would learn things and not learn how to pass a state test. That wasn’t even mentioning the money he would get weekly just for being his boyfriend. He didn’t have to love the guy, he just had to be in a relationship with him. He did that before without getting paid for it so this should be better since there a was payment.

It was sounding better and better by each moment that passed. He was desperate to have some sort of financial security for him and Ciri. He wasn’t desperate enough to turn ticks for a pimp or become a stripper. Though he knew with his mug he wouldn’t have much luck with either thing. This way, if he didn’t want to have sex or anything, it was okay. He wasn’t going to lose money if he didn’t give out or take off his clothes. The idea of being a sugar baby was winning him over and he hated it. Still, it would be nice to know what was expected out of this relationship. He wouldn’t mind having sex, he hadn’t gotten any in a while. It would be nice to do that occasionally until he got comfortable with Jaskier.

Yennefer huffed on the phone, “Geralt, are you even listening to me?”

“I’ll be Jaskier’s sugar baby is that’s what he wants,” He said.

She paused and then said, “Are you sure? Turning back will be difficult once the contract is filled and you get a taste of the money.”

“I understand. I want to do this, but I want to meet him before you give him the contract to sign. Can you make that happen?” He asked.

She said, “I can make that happen. Its Tuesday night. Let’s see if he can fit you in sometime this week. I’ll ask him and set something up for the both of you.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Geralt had to admit he was surprised that Jaskier wanted him in the first place. He wasn’t going to question his tastes. It was curious considering that the man was handsome and the last person he dated was a delicate-looking model. Geralt was many things but he wasn’t delicate in any sense of the word. He tried to sleep but his mind kept thinking about this choice and if it was a good one. He kept trying to tell himself that this for Ciri as much as it was for himself. He was going to try everything to make this work out well. 


	2. The Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you all! It's great to be back with another chapter for this fic. It didn't take long like I had expected it to take. I want to thank everyone for the kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, and comments. All of that feeds my energy and encourages me to write. I am so grateful to all of you for giving this fic a shot. So without further adieu, here is the second chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day Jaskier was in a much better mood when he woke up. He was scheduled to do more appearances later, but he was glad to be starting early today. The last thing he wanted was to be running late like he normally did. He turned on the music on his phone and he couldn’t help but smile at the song that came on. It was a beautiful song and he always wanted to meet the singer. He never had the chance to and they lived all the way back in Poland. As much as he wanted to go back to his native land, he knew it would be hard on him. What would his family that was left behind think of him? Would they be proud of him or would they think he sold his soul for fame? He wouldn’t blame them if they thought the latter.

He had only been a child when his family migrated from Poland to the United States. He had the hardest time assimilating to a foreign country. He knew English, thankfully, but his accent was so thick that the other kids used to make fun of him and tell him they didn’t understand him. Some would even tell him to go back to his country. He would come home crying all the time, until one day, he decided it was enough. He worked on his accent, every day doing vocal exercises until he reached the point where his accent was no longer noticeable, and he was able to go from Polish to English without having an accent in either. He still thought and dreamed in Polish, which brought him comfort when things got crazy.

Once he was ready, he went to the kitchen and saw his chef there preparing breakfast. He greeted her and she greeted him back by handing him a plate of a traditional Polish breakfast. She made him healthier options in the morning because he had to be thin. But occasionally she would make him something like this. He would eat it up, knowing his tasted better, yet still loving the fact that she put effort into making him something he loved. He could tell she made the bread due to the smell of it; the butter was also fresh. He buttered the bread, added the ham and cheese in it like a sandwich, and ate it with the egg while sipping on his favorite tea. She knew him so well. While he was eating, the chef was cleaning up the mess, he decided to look at his phone. He was updated on what happened while he was asleep when he received a text message.

 **[Text from Yennefer V]:** _Geralt agreed to you being his sugar daddy. He said he wanted to meet you before he moved in. When can we make that happen?_

Jaskier almost spat out his tea, he couldn’t believe that Geralt had agreed to do this. Of course, the money would be so hard to turn away, but still, he was shocked that something like this had happened. He felt giddy, he could sing about this. He should write about this feeling and make it into a song. If anything, just to fill up the album. First, he needed to reply to Yennefer before he got to songwriting. He looked over his schedule and saw that he had Saturday off most of the day, there was a morning show appearance, however, the rest of the day was off to do whatever he wanted. He felt joy filling his entire body.

 **[Text to Yennefer V]** : _As it turns out, I have Saturday after 9 AM off. So, if he wants to do something all day that’s fine with me. He can bring his daughter so I can meet her as well. I have a few ideas the three of us can do._

And the ideas he had, the thought about taking them to a private park that was near where he lived. They could pack a picnic for lunch and walk around the park for a while until they got tired. There was a café also close by where he could take them for dinner and dessert. From there he could offer to show them his house and show them around the property. It wouldn’t be a bad plan, he just needed Geralt okay with it as well. His phone buzzed in his hand he nearly fell over his seat.

 **[Text from Yennefer V]:** _It would make Geralt more at ease with_ CIri _there. What are you thinking?_

 **[Text to Yennefer V]** : _I’m thinking a park close by to where I live, packing a picnic, there is a playground for bigger kids there. Then we can get dinner and dessert in a café. Also, I can show_ _him around the house, so he knows where it is._

 **[Text from Yennefer V]:** _Good plan. I’ll let him know, I assume you’ll pick him up, I’ll give you the address later, once he gets back to me. Have a good day, Jaskier._

He sighed in relief; he passed the Yennefer test, but will he pass the Geralt test? That was yet to be determined. Instead of trying to think and dwell over it, he focused on other things, like writing the third song. He raced to his study after he was done eating, bidding goodbye to the chef. He smiled to himself as he got the paper out and wrote the lyrics. He finished the chorus before anything else. He would have worked more on it if he didn’t have an appearance to make on a local talk show where he was going to talk about the shows that he was going to cameo in. The first of them was going to premiere that night so he was going to be promoting all day today. He got into the car that was waiting outside for him. His team would be bringing the clothes they wanted him to wear.

His thoughts went to Geralt, though he hadn’t met him yet, he was excited. He wanted this to work out and have Geralt move in with him. If anything, he wouldn’t go home to a quiet house. The home would be lived in and there would be noise. Jaskier imagined that he would come home and Cirilla would be talking about everything, playing with Geralt, and asking him to join in on the fun. He could tell from the picture that she would have him wrapped around her little finger in no time. Oh, he imagined what they would do together. He imagined taking her shopping or ice skating and having a great time with her.

He was happy and was walking on air when he made it to the studio. He smiled to himself, as he got ready for going live on tv in a matter of minutes. They worked on him quickly, making sure he looked great for the camera. His clothes were just as uncomfortable as they were yesterday. At this point, he wasn’t surprised. Soon he was on the show, hugging women who ran the show and waiving at guests. He had his showman smile on his face, secretly wishing that Geralt and his daughter were in the crowd.

* * *

  
Geralt’s day began as it usually did, getting up before his alarm, waking up Ciri for school, giving her breakfast, and fixing her hair before taking her to school. It was pleasant, unlike what he was doing now. One of the men he usually did odd jobs for, asked him to help with outside work. Reluctantly he agreed and slaved away outside. He cut the grass, used the weed eater, used the blower to move the mess from the concrete to the grass, sprayed for the bugs, power washed the concrete, power washed the pool area in the back and cleaned the pool.

Because he knew that he wouldn’t be done before Ciri was done with school, he had called Yennefer and asked her to pick his daughter up, two which she agreed. It was the only way he was able to focus on work and not try to rush or do anything half-assed. The sun was setting by the time he finished with the pool. He put the equipment away, went to the front of the house and knocked on the door. He waited for the man to come out. He took his sweet time, but the man came out and handed Geralt $300 dollars and then turned back inside. 

He really wanted to yell and tell this lazy man to pay him more money because he worked for it and they didn’t even offer him water. Instead, he got in his car and left to the bank to deposit the money. He would go grocery shopping tomorrow when Ciri was in school. It would be nice to have something other than toast to eat. He headed home after the bank, trying to keep to the speed limit because the last thing he needed was a ticket. The moment he got through the front door; Yennefer was dragging him to his bathroom for him to take a shower. Her reasoning was she had just sent Ciri to take a bath and knew the moment she saw her father she would want to hug him. Geralt couldn’t find fault for that and took the shower.

“Did he pay you decently?” She asked while he was taking a shower.

He replied, “If making $300 is decent, then yes I did.”

“That bastard only gave you $300 for being there and working on everything for the whole day? I would have killed him right on the spot,” She said angrily.

He sighed, “I wanted to, believe me, but that would have taken Ciri from me and I can’t have that.”

Geralt stepped out of the shower, toweled himself down and changed into something more comfortable. All the while, Yennefer was following him from place to place. She had done this while they were together, so it wasn’t something strange to him. He was used to this by now. He sat down at the table waiting for Ciri to be done, she liked to take long baths to where the water was turned cold and she would prune. He could hear her playing with something in the water, thus he wasn’t worried. Yennefer sat next to him and placed dinner in front of him. It was two chicken fried steaks almost drowned in gravy, mashed potatoes, and green beans. He took his time eating it, not wanting to eat as fast as he wanted, he also didn’t want to make his stomach hurt by doing that.

“Jaskier said it was fine to meet him before moving in. He’s available on Saturday after 9 AM. He wants to pick you up, take you and Ciri for a picnic at a private park close to his house, spend most of the day there, then take you dinner at a local café in the area, and show you his house if you want to see it. What do you think? Does that sound good to you?” She asked.

He thought about it before saying, “That’s doable but what do I tell Ciri? I’m sure she wouldn’t understand the concept of sugar daddies. We’re going to be living there, so I have to tell her something about my relationship with Jaskier.”

“Geralt, you are making a mountain out of a molehill. Just say that he is your boyfriend and you didn’t want to tell her until it got serious, but he is excited to meet her and you both will be moving in with him. And she will get to go to a new school and make more friends. She might be a child, but she is smart and will understand,” Yennefer said.

He nodded, “Fine. Tell Jaskier that 10:30 AM will work the best for us. And give him my address. We’ll probably exchange numbers there.”

Yennefer nodded, typed on her phone and then fiddled around on the internet. Ciri came out ready for bed and launched herself on Geralt who hugged her and kissed her forehead. In return, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into a spiel about her day. The girl in her class had picked on her yet again and the teacher called the girl’s parents because she tried to cut Ciri’s hair off. Geralt wasn’t surprised by this but he felt the anger welling inside of him. He didn’t know what he should do and turned to Yennefer for help, but she simply shrugged and said nothing about it. Knowing her, she would want to yell at this girl’s parents and possibly harm them.

“What are you talking about?” Ciri asked as she took her usual seat and looked at him expectantly.

Geralt knew it was now or never, “I have a boyfriend and he wants us to move into his house.”

“He’s never come here before,” She pointed out.

He said, “I wanted to make sure it was going somewhere before I introduced you two. Now that I know he’s serious, I don’t mind him meeting you.”

“Is he nice to you?” She asked.

He blinked but replied, “Yes, he’s very nice to me.”

“Okay! I’ll meet him then. When?” She asked again.

He said, “Saturday. He’s going to pick us up.”

She nodded, yawned, kissed his cheek again, hugged Yennefer before going to bed and leaving the adults alone with one another. Geralt sat there for a while, thinking about how this was going to work out. Would Jaskier be okay with knowing he convinced Ciri to go along with this because he told her they were dating? Normally he wouldn’t care about something so trivial as that. Usually, people rolled with it and it was okay. This was different, considering it was his new job, he didn’t want to fuck up on the first day. But it was also one of the few ways he could get Ciri to trust this man without telling her what was really going on. She was a smart girl, but he didn’t think she was ready for that kind of thing.

“Geralt, I can hear you fretting from here. Stop it,” Yennefer scolded.

He glared at her, “I’m not fretting.”

“You seem to have forgotten that Jaskier is an actor, I’ll tell him what happened and if he needs to play the part of your long-term boyfriend then he will play it so convincingly that even you will believe it. Let him handle it, he wants you, remember that,” She said.

He sighed, “Okay. I’ll let him handle it.”

“Good. Now that everything is dealt with, I should go home, it’s been a long day and I deserve to rest.” She said and got up from her chair.

Geralt nodded, he stood up and walked her out. After their goodbyes were said, he checked on his daughter. She was sound asleep and turned to her side like she always did when she was in deep sleep. He smiled lightly and went to clean up the mess in the dining room. It didn’t take long as he had thought it would, which he was grateful for. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep the rest of the night away. His wish came true when he hit the pillow and fell into the deepest sleep he could ever have wanted. The only thing that was missing was a warm body next to him. 

* * *

  
Jaskier had gotten home a little after 8 from all that he had to do today. He spoke to his manager and shared his ideas about the songs he was working on. She was skeptical but did like the direction he was going with and talking about love. Of course, she asked him if there was someone in his life again, to which he answered that yes, there was someone in his life and he was once again in love. He didn’t give her anything else, telling her that he wasn’t in the business and he wanted to keep it as private as possible. Even though Geralt had said yes, he still didn’t want to give his name out lest his manager looked him up like the nosy person she was. It took some time to get her to relent and he felt better when he did. 

The moment he got home, he kicked off his shoes, not wanting to put them back on the shoe rack but still doing it. He walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and saw his dinner waiting for him. He took it out and placed it in the microwave to warm it up. He got caught up on all the gossip surrounding most of his friends. It seemed like a lot of bouncing in and out of relationships and forming new squads this week. They did that so often it wasn’t even surprising anymore. He used to be in a squad before but decided that he was done with that when he dated his now ex-girlfriend. She hadn’t liked when he was with his friends and to make her happy, he dropped the squad life for her.

Though he probably would be welcomed back with open arms and get his picture taken often, he didn’t want that life anymore. There was so much hanging out, drinking, drama, and taking about nothing important that he could take. Even when he was in the squad, he was tired of it. It made him grateful for his ex-because she got him out of something toxic. Sure, their relationship was also toxic, but it was okay. They ended and he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Once it came out that he was taken, she would stay away. That was the biggest blessing he could ever have, thanks to Geralt. He would bring something to give him and Cirilla to show his gratitude, aside from the first allowance, of course. The microwave rang and he was distracted from his phone so he could eat. He was almost done when his phone buzzed. Curious, he glanced at his phone and jumped excitedly when he saw the text.

 **[Text from Yennefer V]:** _Geralt said to be there to pick them up at 10:30 AM. His address is: 9797 Lakeway Dr. Apartment 1200 A. I recommend getting there five minutes early._

 **[Text to Yennefer V]** : _Okay! I will be there. I will get the picnic ready, so he doesn’t have to worry about that. I will also bring the check for the allowance. I want to bring him and Cirilla a gift, what should it be?_

 **[Text from Yennefer V]:** _Good thinking about bringing the allowance with you. As for a gift, that’ll be okay. Like I said Geralt likes things he can use, but he also needs a new pair of boots._

In a flash, Jaskier switched from the conversation to look for a pair of boots. He assumed black should be the right fit considering that the man was wearing black in the picture he was shown. He found some nice ones with black faux leather. They wouldn’t last too long, but he was sure Geralt wouldn’t wear them every day and if he did, he could buy more. He quickly ordered the pair at the online store and made sure they would be ready for pickup by tomorrow. He would get it wrapped so it looked nice. He didn’t like the idea of bags as they tended to mess up easily.

 **[Text to Yennefer V]:** _{Photo Sent} I bought him these in the size you put on the paper. I’m thinking of getting Cirilla a necklace?_

 **[Text from Yennefer V]:** _{Photo Sent} {Link Sent} Buy her this one and she will love you forever._

He gazed at the necklace; it was a golden butterfly necklace with a delicate gold chain at 14-carat gold. It was of good quality from a local jeweler. He made the purchase and set it up to also be ready for tomorrow for pickup. He was also going to get that one wrapped as well, perhaps he would tell the gift wrappers to put a small bow on the package. He wasn’t sure if he would ask for a bow on Geralt’s. It didn’t seem like the man’s style. He was happy with his gifts. They weren’t the most expensive that he could get but they weren’t cheap either. Hopefully, that would win over Geralt and Cirilla.

 **[Text to Yennefer V]:** _I bought the gifts and will pick them up tomorrow and have them ready for Saturday._

 **[Text from Yennefer V]:** _Perfect. Also, Geralt told CIri you were his long-term boyfriend. He didn’t want to tell her you are his sugar daddy. I wanted you to know so when she asks you questions, you’re not surprised._

 **[Text to Yennefer V]:** _I can think of something. Thanks for the warning, hopefully, I can talk to Geralt before she asks anything, so we get the story straight. Have a good night._

 **[Text from Yennefer V]:** _Night._

With that, he felt better and was able to finish his meal in peace. He stayed looking at his phone but didn’t bother keeping up with his friends. He was looking up the café he wanted to go to for the date. It looked casual. He would make sure to let the manager know beforehand that he was coming so the employees could leave them in peace without fangirling over him. Not that he didn’t like his fans, he loved them, but he wanted to be able to talk to Geralt and his daughter in private. It was important for him to get to know them and form a relationship with both. Especially since Cirilla thought they were dating already. He was going to have to make this convincing enough for the girl to believe.

He cleaned up his mess and washed the plate and utensils. After he set it to dry, he took a shower and changed into his pajama pants and t-shirt. He snuggled into his soft blankets and watched some mind-numbing tv. The only issue was, it wasn’t as mind-numbing as he wanted it to be. He thought about Geralt. Would they share a bed, or would they have separate rooms? He would have to do what made Geralt and Cirilla the most comfortable. He didn’t mind sleeping alone, he was always in bed alone anyway, it wasn’t something new to him. As much as he wanted to convince Geralt to share the bed with him, he didn’t want to do that if Geralt would say no to it. There was no point in fighting about it. 

Jaskier wanted to be perfect for the single father and daughter. He wanted them both to like him well enough to want to live with him. He really wanted Geralt to like him so dating him wouldn’t be such a chore. He knew that things would be complicated when it came to dating him. Like his schedule which would be much easier to work when he gets less needed appearances from all that he did. He would be home more. But that leads to a different problem. He would probably talk too much. His ex-girlfriend, his siblings, and his parents told him he spoke too much to the point it got annoying. He didn’t want to do that to Geralt or Cirilla. He would try to work on it because he didn’t want to annoy them or scare them away with all his talking. If his father could see him now, he knew the man would be laughing at him, the same with his mother and siblings. He also thought about how needy he was and how he craved too much affection and his excessive touching. He would really need to tone it down if he wanted this to work.

He sighed, turned onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. There was so much he would need to work on, he didn’t know where to begin. He tried not to think about it, he tried not to think about the disappointment on Geralt’s face once he realizes just how awful his sugar daddy really was. He would never admit it, but he let the first tear fall, and then the next and it kept going until he fell asleep. He wished for someone to comfort him or at least hold him while he tried to work through this. He hated being alone with his thoughts about how bad he was. He was never enough, not for his family, his long list of exes, nor would he be enough for Geralt.

And that hurt the most.

* * *

  
Friday came way too fast for Geralt’s liking, he had done some jobs for people who paid well. He was trying to get enough money for the date. He was sure things were going to be expensive, and as much as it killed him for someone to pay for him, he figured it would happen. The least he could do was cover what Ciri was going to get. It wouldn’t be fair to Jaskier otherwise. Yes, the guy was rich and could afford it, but that didn’t mean Geralt would take advantage of the money being used on him for the date. Especially since Yennefer told him he was bringing the allowance as well. It would be too much money to spend on someone in one day. The least he could do was lift some of that weight.

Yennefer came by to make sure he was ready for the next day; she took him to the laundromat to make sure he had all the clean clothes he needed to decide what he was going to wear. Though she hated the laundromat when she had a new washer and dryer at her home, she obliged and kept him company. They were at one of the nicer laundromats and sat there, looking at the clothes wash. It was very boring, but Geralt found it pleasant.

She crossed her arms, “I don’t know how you can stand this place.”

“You didn’t have to come,” He said

She rolled her eyes, “I’m here to celebrate the last time you’ll be in a place like this.”

“Don’t tell me he gets his clothes dry cleaned every week,” Geralt sighed.

She laughed, “Don’t be silly, that’s only the important stuff. He has a washer and dryer, nicer than mine, to be honest. I made sure he had everything you needed.”

“Do you do this for all of your sugar babies?” He asked

Yennefer shook her head, “Nope. Only you because I know you and you’d want to do everything for yourself and Ciri.”

He doesn’t respond to that, mostly because it is true. He would want to do everything for him and his daughter with little help from anyone else. Yennefer knew this and the fact she was willing to make sure that they weren’t going without meant a lot to him. Words weren’t his best forte, but he was more than willing to do his best to express his gratitude for his closest friend. Well, his only friend, but who was really counting how many friends he had? Regardless, he was grateful for Yennefer and her way of looking out for him.

They didn’t talk to each other for while the clothes were washing, Yennefer was either texting, sending emails and making phone calls where she was scolding her secretary for messing up something. Geralt felt slightly bad for the woman being yelled at. He had also been on the receiving end more often than he bothered to count. Though the woman was lucky that Yennefer wasn’t there tearing her down in person, that was simply brutal. He managed to survive her wrath but not everyone is like him. She hung up with a huff and crossed her arms, muttering under her breath about incompetence.

“Thanks for what you’re doing for me, for Ciri,” He said

She turned to him, “I want you to live comfortably, not how you’re living now, doing odd jobs for less than what it’s worth. Jaskier will take care of you, you just need to set aside that pride of yours and let him do just that. He wants you and to spoil you. Let him.”

“We’ll see,” He responded.

She nodded, “That’s all I ask.”

He grunts but says nothing more, as he switches from the washer to the dryer. Yennefer gets hungry and tells him she’s getting them lunch when this is over. He was starving as well because he didn’t eat breakfast again. He had a feeling that Yennefer knew that and made sure he ate at least once a day. The fact that Yennefer was willing to feed him often enough was rather humbling, he always said he’d pay her back, but she would say she was doing this for Ciri. With that answer, he stopped mentioning he would pay her back. So, whenever she asked for help, he would give it to her and accept her money because it was for Ciri.

His clothes came out of the dryer longer than he would have liked but it was okay. He was glad when they finally did come out, he placed in in the hamper after Yennefer told him to fold them. He rolled his eyes and did what was asked and soon, they went to lunch. It was a very casual place and Yennefer stuck out like a sore thumb. He looked like he fit in which was how casual it was. They ate their food, and soon they were off again to take him back to the apartment. It was clean because he couldn’t sleep the night before and had to clean if he was going to have someone come over, even if it was for only a few minutes. Yennefer walked around and nodded approvingly before she left.

He watched her go, spending a few minutes rejecting offers for jobs tonight and tomorrow. He had made enough money for the date, so it was alright to say no. Considering the allowance he would get tomorrow he wouldn’t need to worry about doing jobs, ever again. He might take one or two up on occasion, but he could say no that don’t pay a lot.

He was surprised how late it got, soon he was picking up Ciri and giving her dinner. She told him about her day and how excited she was to meet her boyfriend. She asked details about him but Grealt stayed tight-lipped, she would know tomorrow anyway. Eventually, she shrugged it off and took a bath and got ready for bed. She asked him to tuck her in. Which he did gladly, he kissed her forehead like he always did. Ciri kissed him before lying down on her bed. He closed the door and thought about the next day.

He was excited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it, I know it was very heart-wrenching but I promise that in the next chapter they will meet and they will go on the date. I will do my best to make sure the wait isn't too long. See you next time!


End file.
